(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tube connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tube connector that can open or block fluid flow according to connection of a tube with a fluid supplying device, and controls fluid flow according to pressure of the fluid supplied from the fluid supplying device.
(b) Related Art
A tube connector connects a tube to a fluid supplying device, such as a compressor, a hydraulic pressure motor, and so on for supplying the fluid from the device to the tube.
For a conventional tube connector, a valve is provided within the tube connector and fluid flow from a fluid supplying device to a tube is controlled according to whether the tube connector is connected to the tube.
That is, when the tube connector is not connected with the tube, the valve closes the tube connector so that the fluid supplied from the fluid supplying device is sustained.
On the other hand, when the tube connector is connected with the tube, the valve opens the tube connector so that the fluid supplied from the fluid supplying device is supplied.
The conventional tube connector, however, may not control fluid flow according to pressure of the fluid; high pressure of the fluid may damage the tube.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.